1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to down-conversion and de-spreading of a spread spectrum signal, and applications of the same. The present invention is also related to frequency up-conversion and spreading of a baseband signal, and applications of the same.
2. Related Art
Various communication components exist for performing frequency down-conversion and frequency up-conversion of electromagnetic signals. Also, schemes exist for spreading a baseband signal, and for de-spreading a received spread spectrum signal.